


Be My Man

by CleoBane



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, salec
Genre: Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Music, Simon is a spaz, alec is a softie, self indulgent, slight angst, very slight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Alec meets a strange young man in a parking garage and soon finds himself being serenaded by internet sensation #SimonSings. While he's not sure anything will come of Simon's brash flirting, he finds himself falling for him. But their differences make themselves known.Simon is totally smitten with Alec the first time he sees him. In his usual manner he falls hard but somehow his lifestyle, friends and insecurities come between them and Simon has to find a way to prove to Alec that he wants him.A purely self indulgent fluff fanfic involving Simon Lewis and Alec Lightwood
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. UNO

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I played with and it kinda blew up. If Salec (SIMON and ALEC) is not your thing, please feel free to skip. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (PS: This is just a teaser.)

The 43rd Anniversary of his law firm was a prestigious event. His bosses pulled all the stops. Food was catered by the A list caterers. Wine from Italy and Spain. Entertainment from whoever was the hottest thing right now. Nothing but the best for Branwell & Lightwood.

It was also boring as dust.

In the five years since he had started working here, it was the same thing. Same menu, same people, same conversations.

It was a waste of his Friday night.

He looked around for his friend, Lydia and he saw her being pulled out of the party by her girlfriend and his sister, Isabelle.

_Looks like I am in my own._ He thought. He looked around for his parents; they were in conversation with an old couple. They probably wouldn’t miss him if he took a smoke break.

He casually made his way out of the event hall and made his way to the lobby of the place where the event was being held. The hotel belonged to one of their clients and was used for their events. Every single time.

Alec made his way to the parking lot and leaned against a black SUV. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. His mother would tell him that it was a disgusting habit, but he didn’t care. He needed to take the edge off.

He sighed as he finally exhaled. _Much better._

“Can I have one of those?” a voice said behind him. He jumped slightly, almost guiltily and turned to see a young boy, man smiling tentatively at him. He motioned to Alec’s pack of cigarettes. Alec studied the guy. He was…beautiful. His brown hair was messy and he wore black wire-rimmed glasses. He wore a black t-shirt, which bulged at his arms and black jeans and sneakers. He had a guitar which he strapped on his back.

When he saw Alec giving him a once over, he smiled and Alec blinked.

Oh.

Wow.

He was stunning.

“So, Can I?” the man asked, his tone amused.

“I don’t know, can you?” Alec blurted. _Smooth, Lightwood._

The man laughed. “Really?” he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, _May_ I have one of those?”

“You may.” Alec smiled, offering him the pack of cigarettes. He took one out and Alec brought out his lighter. The man moved closer and Alec leaned over to light his cigarette.

“Thank you.” The man said.

Alec waved his hand and looked away.

He was aware of the man looking at him. He knew he was good looking. He had had many compliments in the past. Had been hit on my men and women, the latter he had rebuffed countless time.

“You are really pretty.” The man said. Alec whipped his head as he tuned to look at the shorter man. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t been told that before.” The man smiled. “You are really pretty. Personally, I prefer my men a lot shorter than you are, but I think I just changed my mind. I’m Simon.”

“Alec.” Alec found himself saying. Was this man-child flirting with him?

“Alec.” The man said, slowly. He put the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled, squinting when he exhaled. Then he smiled. “I think I have just been inspired.”

Before Alec could ask what he meant, Simon was pulling at the guitar on his back till he held it in his arms. Alec raised his eye brows.

Surely he was not going to…

He was. Alec stared, completely stunned.

Simon smiled at him and started to play.

_I'd sing acapella in the rain  
Let the whole world think I've gone insane  
Give you all my money and my name  
Nothing I wouldn't do  
Nothing I wouldn't do_

_When I'm crazy and I don't know why  
Won't you calm me down and read my mind?  
Would you still send shivers up my spine  
Nothing I wouldn't do  
Nothing I wouldn't do_

_We could be  
We could be anything tonight  
Just tell me everything you like  
Can't you see  
We could be something if we tried  
Just tell me how to make you mine_

He winked at him when he stopped. Alec’s face felt hot. _Am I blushing?_

“You can hear the rest,” he said, grinning. “If you give me your number and agree to have dinner with me.”

Did this…guy just serenade him and ask him out?

“Do you do this to all the men you meet?” Alec asked, his voice sounded weird.

“Only the really pretty ones.” Simon smiled. He reached into his pocket and handed his phone to Alec. Alec found himself taking the phone and smiling. He put his phone number in Simon’s phone and handed it back.

“Thank you for the cigarette, Alec.” Simon said. He turned and walked to a black Ford and got in. He gave a small wave, before starting the engine and pulling out of the lot.

“That was bizarre.” Alec murmured. Things like this hardly happened to him. He didn’t usually get serenaded by attractive men in hotel parking lots.

He walked back to the party.

Safe to say, this year’s party was different.

******

“He was tall.” Simon said, dreamily to Maia, his best friend and business partner. “And he had the prettiest green eyes. You know I love pretty eyes.”

“Yeah.” Maia said, dryly. “I still remember the almost disaster that was Clary’s ex-boyfriend.”

“How was I supposed to know Jace was Clary’s boyfriend?” Simon asked, glaring at her. “I had not met him before then. Plus, his eyes? I still have dreams about them. I have never seen eyes that pretty before. But I think Alec’s eyes blow his out of the water.”

“You are crazy.” Maia said.

“What’s your point?” Simon asked. He put his head on the desk in front of him. “I want to climb him like a tree!” he moaned into his arms.

“You need to get laid.” Maia said, patting his head. Simon looked up at her, scowling.

“I can’t just ask him to sleep with me.” Simon said thoughtfully. “I want to woo the hell out of that man. I want to take him out on dates and introduce him to my mom and Bubbie Helen and take him upstate…”

“Oh, this is serious.” Maia said, “You don’t take people upstate. You don’t go upstate.”

“Upstate” was where home was. He got it when he made when he and Maia started making money from his music. He was there maybe, twice a year. And it was with his family and Maia. Even Clary had never been there.

“Oh, it’s serious.” Simon said, firmly. “I think he’s the one.”

“That’s what you said about Victor.” Maia said, shuddering.

“Victor was…a mistake.” Simon shrugged, trying not to think of his ex.

“And Raj.” Maia said.

“OK, so I’m a sucker for pretty faces.” Simon said “But Alec was…he didn’t even know who I was.”

“Oh.” Maia said. “And he gave you his number?”

“Yea.” Simon took out his phone and tapped it. “I serenaded him in the parking lot and told him I’d sing the rest if he gave me his number and went out on a date with me.”

“Everything seems to be going well.” Maia said. “Why are you having a mini meltdown?”

“Remember Victor? Raj?” Simon asked. “I’m not exactly emotionally mature. I just turned 23. I’m practically a baby.”

“Yeah, no.” Maia said, unsympathetically. “Text him. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“That I could fall in love with him.” Simon said, quietly. “Hell, I’m halfway there.”

“If it’s a bad idea, I’ll slap you till you come back to your senses.” Maia said. “I got your back.”

“Even after Maureen gets back?” Simon asked.

“I won’t abandon you.” Maia said gently. She kissed his forehead. “Text him.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Fine. I will.”

He unlocked his phone and ignored the messages. He went straight to the contacts and saw Alec’s name immediately.

**To: Alec [9.37PM] – Hi. This is Simon. I believe you owe me a date. How does lunch on Saturday sound?**

He locked the phone and put it in his pocket. “Done.” He told the smirking Maia.

Maia stood up. “Are you going home?”

Home was a loft in Brooklyn which he was leasing from his friend, Magnus who had been in Europe for the past year.

“I was thinking I’d hang out with Jace.” Simon sighed. “He’s in a mood. I think he and Magnus had a fight.”

“Those two…” Maia sighed. “Jace needs to march over there and…”

“He is just stubborn.” Simon said, “So, as his best friend, it’s my job to cheer him up. Possibly with lots of alcohol and we’ll call Magnus drunk and…” he waved his hand. “You know the drill.”

“You always encourage him.” Maia shook her head. “Fine. I am going home. But don’t forget your meeting with Meliorn on Saturday.”

“Saturday?” Simon widened his eyes. “Please tell me, it’s not a lunch meeting.”

“It’s brunch.” Maia frowned. “What…Oh, you planned a lunch date with your dream man-tree.”

Simon grinned. “Man-tree…?”

******

Alec walked into his apartment and walked to his bedroom without turning on any lights. He was tired, but he found himself smiling. He couldn’t help thinking about Simon, the serenading man-child who had flirted with him and asked him out on a date.

Isabelle had caught him smiling to himself just before they went their separate ways. “What has got you so happy?” she had asked.

“Nothing.” He said. “It was just a bizarre night. I was serenaded by this cute kid.”

“Kid?” Izzy asked. She looked worried for a second, then laughed. “I forget. You call anyone who looks younger than you a kid.”

“Well, he looked young.” Alec said. “And I think he asked me out on a date. Or is going to ask me. He asked for my number.”

“You made a friend.” Izzy said. Lydia joined them. “Ready babe?” she asked.

“Alec made a friend.” Izzy said, grinning.

“By himself?” Lydia raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going home.” Alec said, turning and getting into his car. “See you at work tomorrow, Lydia.”

At home, he took a shower and climbed into bed in his pajama bottoms. He frowned at a message from an unknown number. When he opened it, he smiled.

**From: xxx-xxxxxx [9.37PM] – Hi. This is Simon. I believe you owe me a date. How does lunch on Saturday sound?**

He looked at the time and winced. It was really late, but he could leave a reply. It was least he could do.

**To: Simon [11.45PM] – Hi Simon. Lunch sounds good. I should be free on Saturday. Let me know when and where, so I could meet you?**

He got a reply in 2 minutes. He found himself smiling when he saw it.

**From: Simon [11.47PM] – Saturday at 2? Also, I will be picking you up.**

Alec rolled his eyes. This kid was something else.

**To: Simon [11.49PM] – Do you know where I’ll be on Saturday at 2?**

Immediately Simon replied

**From: Simon [11.50PM] – Will you tell me when I ask? I asked you out on a date, I should pick you up.**

Alec blushed. None of his dates had offered to do this. This was new.

He liked it.

**To: Simon [11.52PM] – OK, Simon. We’ll talk…**


	2. DOS

“So, Simon…” Meliorn, a journalist who had wanted an interview with Simon started. This had something to do with his collaboration with Bat Velasquez in a couple of weeks. “Anything else to add?”

The interview was almost over. But in Simon’s opinion, it went on for too long. It was almost 1PM and he had to get ready for his date with Alec. He was already fidgeting and Maia noticed. She shot him a warning look.

“Well,” Simon said, smoothly. “I wouldn’t want to give away a lot. All I can say is that Bat and I make music sexy.” He smiled and Meliorn smiled in return.

“We’re looking forward to your show, Simon.” He said, standing up and shaking Simon’s hand. Simon stood up too.

“So am I.” Simon said. “This is going to blow up.”

He took out his phone and sent a message to Alec.

**To: Alec [1.02PM] – So where are you?**

Alec didn’t reply until Simon had changed and was leaving the loft.

**From: Alec [1.45PM] – I’m actually in Times Square right now. You can pick me up there.**

Simon called Maia and told her he was going to be unavailable for the next few hours and “No, Maia, not that. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

He saw Alec immediately. He was sitting on one of the benches, reading. Simon smiled. He gave him a once over. Alec pushed his hair out of his face as he read. Simon wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked. He wanted to sink his hands in the dark locks and pull. _Jeez, Lewis, calm down._

He called Alec and watched as he picked up with a smile. Simon’s heart hitched with glee. “Hey Handsome, somehow I guessed you’d be a reader.”

Alec looked up, with the phone to his ear, looking around. “Are you spying on me?”

“Simon says turn around.” Simon said. Alec did as he said, and their eyes met. He grinned and stood up as he hung up.

“Hi.” Alec said, smiling. “You look nice.”

“Only nice?” Simon said, “You wound me.” Simon mentally face palmed, he had been spending too much time with Jace.

“I hope you like spicy food.” Simon said as he drove to his second favorite place in all of New York.

“In small portions.” Alec said. “My sister is the one who loves spicy food.”

Simon laughed. “OK, I’ll tell them to go easy on you.”

Alec turned those beautiful eyes on him. “Oh? Them? Where are we going?”

“Are you scared, Alec?” Simon asked. “I promise you’ll love where we are going.”

Alec clutched the edge of the seat as Simon swerved to avoid hitting a cylist. “How do you drive in New York?” he grumbled.

“Don’t you drive?” Simon asked.

“I do.” Alec replied and cursed as someone cut in front of them. “I don’t like to.”

“Don’t worry.” Simon grinned at him. “I can drive you anywhere you want to go.” He winked.

“As my chauffeur?” Alec asked, amused.

Simon shrugged. “If you are into that sort of thing.” His voice was low and the look he gave Alec made the taller man choke.

“God. Are you this…?” Alec started to ask, his ears pink.

“Yes, yes I am.” Simon said, “Stick with me and you’ll never be bored, pretty boy.”

Simon drove to Raphael’s restaurant. Technically, it was his mother, Lupe’s but Raphael managed it and it was where he and Simon met years ago.

“Simon!” Maria, Raphael’s sister called out as he and Alec came in. “It’s been too long.” She then launched into rapid Spanish. Simon saw Alec stand back.

He replied in Spanish and switched to English. “Maria, this is Alec. I made a reservation?”

She laughed and smacked his arm, “As if you need a reservation.” She looked at Alec and smiled. “He’s a pretty one, isn’t he?” Simon laughed as Alec blushed.

“I know!” Simon said.

“I’ll get Rapha.” She said. Just then a tall man appeared behind Maria.

“I’m here.” He said quietly. “Lewis.”

“Rapha, my man!” Simon said, pulling Raphael for a hug. The man stiffened before relaxing and returning the hug. “Is this him? The…tree?”

“You have been talking to Maia.” Simon scowled. “Yes, this is Alec. Alec, this is Raphael, the platonic love of my life.”

Raphael rolled his eyes and showed them to their table.

Alec watched as Simon sat down across from him. “So…tree? Should I be offended?”

Simon blushed. “Ah, well. I may have told my manager that I wanted to, um, that I met a guy I wanted to climb like a tree.” He chuckled as Alec blushed.

“What the hell, Simon?”

“What?” Simon shrugged. “It’s true. But, don’t worry about that now.”

Alec shook his head. Simon looked at him as he smiled. He was fucking attractive.

“Simon, _mi bebe varon!”_ A small woman came to the table. She pulled Simon in for a tight hug and smacked him when she pulled away. “It has been too long. Why?”

“Lupe, I have been busy.” Simon said, rubbing his neck. He loved this tiny woman like a mother. “I have a show in two weeks. And interviews and pictures. You know how it is.”

“No.” she said, stubbornly. Her face softened. “We miss you. Even Rapha. Even though he doesn’t say so.” She turned to Alec who was trying to be inconspicuous. “Oh. _El es uno bonito.”_

Simon grinned proudly. “Yes, he is. _Creo que el es el.”_

Lupe smiled at Alec. “I’m Lupe. Look after my boy, you hear?”

“Uh…” Alec was at loss for words.

“Lupe, this is our first date.” Simon said, grinning. “Don’t scare him off.”

“Still.” She folded her arms unapologetically. “I’ll have them bring the menu.”

Alec glared at Simon. “Really?”

“What can I say?” Simon sat down again. “My family is very enthusiastic.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “So what do you do, when you are not serenading strange men in hotel parking lots? I heard you say something about a show?”

Simon hesitated. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t going to find out eventually. And Alec had agreed to go on a date with him before he knew who he was. “I’m, uh, I’m a musician. SimonSings. That’s my name. My stage name.”

Alec looked blank. Simon grinned. “You don’t know who I am, do you?”

“”Sorry.” Alec said. “I don’t know much about music. The occasional classical and jazz, that’s about it. I study a lot and my taste in music helps me focus.”

“It’s alright.” Simon said. “I kinda like that you don’t know about me. It’s a breath of fresh air. I can be myself and not be worried about what I say being taken out of context.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Alec asked. He looked up when a bottle of wine was put on the table. It was Raphael. He also dropped two menus on the table and left again.

“Yes, it does.” Simon said. “And to think that four years ago, I was a nobody. Dropped out of college to pursue music and then I met my guardian angel. The rest is history. Remind me to tell you about it, sometime.”

Alec blinked. “So, you sing?”

“Yes, Alec.” Simon laughed. “Hey, you should come to my show. I’ll have Maia get tickets for you. Do you think your sister would want to come?”

“I’ll ask her.” Alec said. Simon waited expectantly. Alec looked confused then he blinked. “You want me to ask her now?”

“No time like the present.” Simon leaned on the table. He laughed as Alec rolled his eyes. He pulled out his phone and made a call.

“Hey Izzy.” Alec said. “Do you want tickets to SimonSings?”

Simon laughed out loud when Alec held the phone far from his ear as a loud scream came through the earpiece. When it stopped, he put it back on his ear. “So, yes. No, I’m on a date. And…no, Izzy. I am not…fine, I’ll ask him.” Alec said, he looked at Simon, “She wants to say hi.”

Simon reached for the phone. He smiled as he said “Hi, Izzy?”

“Oh my God!!!” she screamed, then she took a deep breath. “Hi, Simon! I’m Izzy. Alec is my brother. But you already know that. I am a big fan. I’d love tickets to your show. My girlfriend too, if that’s OK?”

“I’ll arrange it.” Simon said, smoothly. “It’s always nice to meet a fan. I’ll get tickets for you and your girlfriend.” He looked as Alec shook his head, amusedly. “And Alec too.”

After saying his goodbyes, he gave the phone back to Alec who told his sister. “I’ll talk to you later. Bye Izzy.” He looked at Simon, apologetically. “Sorry about her. She is a lot sometimes.”

“Hey.” Simon said. “I don’t mind. Now, I’ll get Maia to mail tickets to…where do I mail them to?”

“Uh,” Alec thought a little. “Probably the office. Branwell & Lightwood. Do you know where that is.”

“Maia probably would.” Simon said, typing a quick message on his phone before putting it down. “You are a lawyer?”

“Yeah.” Alec said. “Alec Lightwood. Attorney at law…” Simon’s jaw dropped.

“Lightwood? As in Isabelle Lightwood is your sister?” Simon made a small sound. “The one I just spoke to?”

“Uh, yes?” Alec looked confused. “I have just one sister.”

“I used to have such a crush on her.” Simon blurted. “She’s a brilliant designer.”

“Uh huh.” Alec looked away. “You had a crush on my sister.”

“That was ages ago.” Simon said, “Don’t worry, I like you better.”

Alec blushed. “You are weird.”

“Why, Alec, thank you.” Simon put his hands on his chest.

******

Alec’s date with Simon was fun. He couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun on a date with anyone.

Simon was…a force on his own. He was energetic and didn’t have any filter. He was always moving, was never still for a second. Alec guessed he moved a lot in bed, even during sleep.

Then he wasn’t sure why he was thinking of Simon in bed. On their first date, no less.

Simon walked him to his apartment from the car. “I hope I get to have a second date?” Simon asked. “I had a lot of fun today. I’d like to see you again.”

Alec smiled. “Sure, I’d like that.”

Simon grinned. “God, you are pretty. But, I promised myself I’d behave, so, see you later, Alec.” He turned and did a hop, skipping stroll back to his car. Alec shook his head and wondered why he was disappointed that Simon didn’t kiss him.

_Why didn’t YOU kiss him?_ He asked himself as he waved at Simon.

He told himself that he wasn’t surprised to find Izzy in his apartment. “The key is for emergencies.” He said, dropping his bag on the floor, sitting next to his sister. “He’ll mail the tickets to the office. I’ll give them to Lydia.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were serenaded by SimonSings?” she asked, kneeling next to him. “SimonSings!!!”

“I didn’t…he said his name was Simon.” Alec said. “I didn’t know…I’m not exactly up to date on contemporary music.”

“True.” Izzy said, thoughtfully. “You are a bit of a dud. No offense.” He rolled his eyes.

“Gee, thanks.”

“So how was your date?” she asked. “Are you going on another one? When? Please, I have to dress you the next time. I can’t believe you went on a date with SimonSings looking like that.”

“What’s wrong with what I am wearing?” he asked, scowling at her. “I had a meeting with a client, and we met after.”

“Still…” she said.

“He did say you were a brilliant designer and that he had a crush on you a couple of years ago.”

“He said that?!” She screeched.

“But don’t worry, he likes me better.” He laughed at her expression. “What, that’s what he said.” His phone vibrated with a message.

**From: Simon [6.40PM] – I regret I didn’t kiss you. Being good has never sucked so much**

“Aww.” Izzy said, looking at the screen. “He’s not exactly shy.”

“Tell me about it.” Alec said, his ears pink. “He’s like a hurricane. All that energy packed in one small man.”

“Is that a…” Izzy raised an eyebrow. “Is that a sex reference? Alexander Gideon Lightwood! I have to tell Lydia about this.”

“What? No!” Alec shouted. “You should meet him. He is a lot. In a good way. He doesn’t sit still. He’s very…buzzy.”

“Buzzy?”

“Exactly.”

It was after Izzy left that Alec replied Simon.

**To: Simon [7.12PM] – Sorry, my sister just left. I wish I had kissed you too.**

**********

**“** He is so adorable.” Simon said to Jace, when they went out that night. “He gets my references. And he is so pretty.”

“I’m beginning to think this guy is prettier than me.” Jace said. “Which is impossible.”

“Jace, I love you, but Alec Lightwood is a god.” Simon said. “He’s beautiful. And tall.”

“Yea, like a tree.” Jace said, dryly. “Maia told me.”

“For the love of…” Simon slumped on his chair. “So, how are things with you and Magnus?”

Jace perked up at that and started to talk about his boyfriend and the torture of long distance relationships.

Simon felt his phone vibrate with a message. He smiled when he saw it was from Alec.

**From: Alec [7.12PM] – Sorry, my sister just left. I wish I had kissed you too.**

Simon suppressed a squeal and sent a reply.

**To: Alec [7.15PM] – We’ll have to do something about that, don’t we?**

“Hey,” Jace said. “We are on me now? Wipe that lovesick look off your face.”


	3. TRES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kiss...

Simon was having his show at Pandemonium. If Alec had not assured Simon that he’d be there, he would have gone back home. He hated clubs. And crowds. All that noise.

This place was packed. Alec was worried that he was going to be pressed against all these screaming and sweaty strangers for the entirety of the show, but when he, Lydia and Izzy presented their tickets, they were directed to an area that was away from the mayhem.

“Wow.” Lydia whispered. “Your boyfriend is definitely pulling all the stops, isn’t he?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Alec said, but he had a small smile on his face. “We have gone on only one date.”

“And he has us in V.I.P?” Izzy said. “They only do that for their significant others and family.”

“He’s trying to impress you.” Lydia said.

Simon was doing a collaboration with a guy called Bat Velasquez, a Spanish pop star. Since he got the tickets, Alec had spent most of his time reading up on Simon and what he had been too since he came into the limelight. He was still up and coming, but he had made a name for himself.

He had a sister, Rebecca, who lived in L.A. His mother was in New York and he had a grandmother, Helen.

They had been texting and talking in the past couple of weeks and they had gotten close. Simon, when he was not performing and serenading strange men in parking lots, was taking capoeira. It figures, Alec had thought when he found that out. The guy was restless energy personified. It made sense that he’d want to learn something that complex.

Alec had told him about his archery and promised to teach Simon sometime.

“Alec, right?” a familiar voice said, next to him. He looked up and saw Raphael from the restaurant.

“Yeah, Raphael, right?”

“So, Lewis made you come to one of these things?” Raphael asked.

“Well, I promised I would come.” Alec said. “It means a lot to him.”

“He likes you.” Raphael said. “Lupe, my mother, says she’ll hurt you, if you hurt him.”

“Is this a shovel talk?” Alec asked, laughing nervously. “We have only been on one date. I don’t think it’s that deep man.”

“He brought you to us.” Raphael said. “He doesn’t do that with anyone he’s ever dated. Even that _diabla_ he was with. Just…don’t.”

Raphael left before Alec could reply. Izzy came to him. “Who was that?”

“Raphael.” Alec said distractedly, staring after the Latino. “I think I just got the shovel talk.”

“I told you Simon was your boyfriend.” Lydia smirked.

The announcer talked after the opening act had finished performing. “Is everyone ready for Bat and SimonSings?”

The applause was deafening. Or would have been, if Alec was in the main area of the club. He walked closer to the see the stage better. He saw Simon climb up on stage with another man. The crowd went wild as they took their places on stage. Then there was silence. Like everyone was holding their breath.

  
_Comin' over in my direction_ _  
So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah  
Turn every situation into heaven, yeah  
Oh-oh, you are  
My sunrise on the darkest day  
_ [ _Got me feelin' some kind of way_ ](https://genius.com/Luis-fonsi-and-daddy-yankee-despacito-remix-lyrics#note-14868002) _  
Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly  
You fit me tailor-made, love how you put it on  
Got the only key, know how to turn it on  
The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear  
Baby, take it slow so we can last long  
  
_

Oh.

Wow.

Simon was _…_

_  
_ [ _¡Oh! Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_ ](https://genius.com/Luis-fonsi-and-daddy-yankee-despacito-remix-lyrics#note-11688210) _  
Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (oh yeah)  
_ [ _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_ ](https://genius.com/Luis-fonsi-and-daddy-yankee-despacito-remix-lyrics#note-11869729) _  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro  
  
Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
Despacito  
_ [ _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_ ](https://genius.com/Luis-fonsi-and-daddy-yankee-despacito-remix-lyrics#note-11869747) _  
(Sube, sube, sube  
Sube, sube)  
  
_ [ _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (woah, woah)  
Que le enseñes a mi boca (woah, woah)_ ](https://genius.com/Luis-fonsi-and-daddy-yankee-despacito-remix-lyrics#note-11869756) _  
Tus lugares favoritos (favorito, favorito, baby)  
_ [ _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro (woah, woah)  
Hasta provocar tus gritos (woah, woah)  
Y que olvides tu apellido_ ](https://genius.com/Luis-fonsi-and-daddy-yankee-despacito-remix-lyrics#note-11686692) _  
  
Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo, yo sé que estás pensándolo  
Llevo tiempo intentándolo, mami, esto es dando y dándolo  
Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom, bom  
Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom, bom  
Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe  
Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe  
Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje  
Empecemos lento, después salvaje  
  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza  
Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas  
Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza  
¡Oye!  
  
Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito  
(Sube, sube, sube  
Sube, sube)  
  
Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (woah, woah)  
Que le enseñes a mi boca (woah, woah)  
Tus lugares favoritos (favorito, favorito, baby)  
_ [ _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro (woah, woah)  
Hasta provocar tus gritos (woah, woah)  
Y que olvides tu apellido_ ](https://genius.com/Luis-fonsi-and-daddy-yankee-despacito-remix-lyrics#note-11686692) _  
  
Despacito  
_

[ _This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico_ ](https://genius.com/Luis-fonsi-and-daddy-yankee-despacito-remix-lyrics#note-11869783) _  
I just wanna hear you screaming, "¡Ay, Bendito!"  
I can move forever cuando esté contigo  
¡Bailalo!  
  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos  
(Favorito, favorito, baby)  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Hasta provocar tus gritos   
Y que olvides tu apellido _

_  
Despacito_

There was a momentary silence as Simon ended. Then there was an uproar. Alec felt Izzy clutching his arm. He could hear her muttering “Oh my Gosh.” Over and over again.

He was stunned. Simon had rendered him speechless. He had no idea what they were saying when they were singing in Spanish, but Alec felt his heart beating fast.

“Wow.” He breathed.

“I know!” Izzy said, jumping. “He was good. They were good. They were amazing.”

Simon and Bat were breathing hard as they gave each other high fives. Alec saw him look up at where he was. Simon wasn’t wearing his glasses. Alec waved, awkwardly, even though he was sure Simon couldn’t see him.

Simon raised his hand in a wave before walking off the stage.

******

“Oh man!” Bat said. “That was intense. I think I’m going to throw up.”

Simon laughed. “It was intense. I’m shaking.” He held his hands in front of him, giggling shakily at the slight tremors.

They still had an after party to go for but all Simon wanted to do was lie down. On cue, Maia came in with a can of his favorite energy drink. “No time, buddy. Your guests are here.”

“Oh. Alec’s here?” Simon took a gulp from the drink. “Where?’

“Calm down, lover boy.” Maia said. “You are vibrating. It was probably a bad idea to give you this. She took the can from him and drank it. “You need to chill.”

“Have you met me?” Simon asked. “It’s not possible. Trust me I have tried.”

He saw Alec as soon as he stepped out of the small room backstage. He was standing with his back to him. Next to him was a tiny woman, with long black hair, Isabelle; he recognised her from her instagram pictures. An equally tiny blonde woman stood next to her, probably her girlfriend.

Isabelle saw him first and her grin was mix of excitement and nervousness. Alec saw her look at him and turned to look at Simon. Simon beamed.

“How did you find the show?” Simon asked. “I told Bat it was going to be sexy. He didn’t believe it. He’s trying not to pass out right now. I feel like I could dance all night. Or maybe I could go to the GYM. Hi, you must be Isabelle. I recognize you from your instagram page.”

Isabelle looked at her brother, who shrugged, still smiling. “I told you.”

“Hey.” Simon frowned. “What did he say about me?”

“He said you were a bundle of energy.” Isabelle said. “Please, call me Izzy.”

“Yes, he is.” Maia said. “Hi, I’m Maia, this one’s manager and handler. He is usually like this after performing. The car is ready, Simon. Are your guests coming to the party?”

“How is Bat?” Simon asked.

“Lily’s got him.” Maia replied. “He’ll be OK.”

Simon looked at Alec, “So, are you coming to my after party?”

“Yes, we are.” Izzy said. “Aren’t we? Sorry, this is Lydia, my girlfriend.”

“Hi Lydia.” Simon said. “I hope you enjoyed the show.”

“I did.” She said. “I didn’t know you spoke Spanish. It was intense.”

Simon blushed. “Thank you. I speak six languages. I’m more fluent in Spanish and French. My Italian is average at best. My Japanese is getting better and I can say ‘I’d like a bottle of your finest vodka in Russian.”

“Oh my.” Lydia laughed.

Simon motioned for them to follow him as he made his way outside the club. Lydia, who drove, said she’d meet them at the venue, which was Simon’s loft. And Izzy said she’d go with her.

“Looks like you’re with me, Handsome.” Simon said, reaching for Alec’s hand and pulling him into the black SUV.

Alec was staring at him, his expression unreadable as they made their way to the after party. Simon sent a text to Jace and Clary that he was on his way.

“You are staring.” Simon said, without looking up. He put his phone away and looked up at Alec. “Is there something on my face?”

“No.” Alec said. “You…you were really good out there. I mean, I had no idea what you were saying in the parts in Spanish, but…”

“Oh, I can tell you what we said.” Simon grinned. He shifted closer to Alec, who looked nervously at the driver. Simon chuckled. “Don’t worry about him.”

Alec licked his lips nervously. “You said, you’d tell me what…you’d translate the Spanish parts of the song?”

“Yea.” Simon murmured. “Not now though. Now I want to…” He leaned closer to Alec, his hand sliding over his neck into his hair. It was as soft as he thought. He shifted till he had a knee on the seat to give him a bit of leverage. Alec sucked in a shaky breath and leaned, meeting his lips.

Simon sighed and pressed closer, he gasped and felt Alec’s tongue slip into his mouth. He clutched Alec’s hair as his heart raced. He shifted closer and moaned low in his throat.

Alec pulled back and Simon followed his lips with a small whine. “I think we’re here.”

Simon blinked and noticed they were slowing down. “Damn…” he took a deep breath and smiled. “That was…”

“Yeah.” Alec looked away, hiding a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Despacito by Luis Fonsi, Justin Bieber and Daddy Yankee. 
> 
> I adore this song!


End file.
